The Journey Of A Lifetime
by XxCuteNikkixX
Summary: From a simple report to an incredible adventure!
1. Report 'Secret Island'

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I know that I said that I will first finish my PLL story but I couldn't wait so I started another one! Enjoy!_

**TORI'S P. O. V**

I stood up from my bed with a crazy mob perched on top of my head.

I saw the small little sunlight peeking from behind the curtains and smiled.

I love seeing the morning sunshine before I open my curtains; it is beautiful and

calming. I slightly open my curtains and narrowed my eyes because of the sun.

After mooning over the gorgeous view, I dressed up and of course; brushed my

hair which is as usual, an awful mess in the mornings. I ran downstairs afterwards.

When I was making coffee, Trina walked downstairs and said,

"Hey hey hey, if Tori Vega is going to be making coffee; include me too."

"Well good morning to you too." I said with a giggle.

"Double sugar?" I called out.

"Yes please and extra cream." she answered while sticking her new boots on her

feet. I made 2 cups of coffee and handed one of them to Trina.

She took a sip and frowned.

"This isn't enough sugar." she said.

"A simple thank you would have been enough; not an argument." I said.

I drank my coffee and ran to school, because of Trina's extra coffee cup; I was

late. As I was approaching my locker I saw Cat calling out,

"Tori, hi!"

"Cat? Why aren't you in class?" I asked her.

"Ha ha, class already started?" she asked.

"Yes, 10 minutes ago." I said while taking books out of my locker.

"Oh I just thought that I was way too early." she said.

"Oh my gosh Cat, let's just go to class before Sikowitz gets us into trouble." I said.

I pulled her by the hand and walked to class.

"Hey sorry I am late." I said as I stepped into the classroom.

"It's okay, have a seat." said Sikowitz.

"As I was saying, we will be having a project about the secret island that stands

upon the Pacific ocean."

"I will be assigning each one of you a partner that you will be working with."

"First off, Robbie will be working with Cat."

"Yay, I have a partner!" called out Cat.

"Really?" asked Robbie while patting his big bushy hair.

"Oh god, we are stuck with the red head." said Rex.

"Andre will be working with Beck." said Sikowitz.

"Awesome." called out Andre and Beck while patting each other on the back.

"Last but not least, Tori and Jade will be working together." continued Sikowitz.

"Oh god no!" I yelled out.

"Oh look, I am stuck with Ms. Oh I am the best!" said Jade.

I looked at her with an ugly eye and said,

"I do not talk like that!"

"Girls! Relax!" called out Sikowitz.

"Grab a textbook from my desk and you may start researching about the secret

island. In 3 weeks, I want 2 nice chunky reports on my desk from each group."

~Ring~

I took a textbook and said,

"Well Jade, come over tonight, we can start researching."

"Hm, fine. But I am going to warn you, I am not the best partner." she answered.

She walked away and I squished the textbook as hard as I possibly could have.

After school, I hurried to get home before Trina; to watch TV.

But when I stepped into the house, Trina was sitting on the couch watching

Spongebob Squarepants.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?" sang Trina with the pirate.

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"Absorbent and yellow and porous is he."

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish."

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

I put my hands up to my ears and waited for the stupid song to be over.

Now this is an example of why I needed to get home before Trina.

This is going to be the rest of the evening…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_I hope you liked it! Please review._


	2. Hurricane Attack

**JADE'S P. O. V**

"Want some chips?" called out Beck while watching a movie with me.

"Would you give me Lays?" I asked.

"Which flavor?" he asked.

"ANY JUST GIVE ME THE STINKING CHIPS!" I yelled.

"Okay; alright." he said calmly.

He handed me a yellow bag with Lays chips.

"You just had to give me original?" I asked while opening the bag.

"Why are you so cranky today?" he asked me.

"I guess because Tori was assigned as my partner for the report." I said.

"Oh c'mon, it's just a silly partner." said Beck.

"Well I am sorry if I am not flexible with that choice." I said while taking a chip.

"Anyways, I better get going to her house; to research." I said.

-10 minutes later-

"So wanna watch a movie while we work?" asked Tori as we sat down on a couch.

"No." I stated.

"Okay then, what do you want to find out first?" asked Tori.

"I don't care, as long as we are going to be finished quickly." I answered.

"Fine." she said and opened up the textbook.

Then suddenly I heard a loud scream coming from outside the house.

Tori stood up and walked to a window.

"HURRICANE!" screamed Tori.

"Oh god." I said.

The house shook, every object fell; including Tori.

"Oh my god are you alright?" I asked because she was bleeding at her head.

"I am fine." she answered.

I looked outside from the window and saw that the hurricane was coming here.

It broke all the windows and broke the stairs apart.

It took me and Tori into it and from there-**everything blacked out.**

-Some point later-

Ouch, my head hurt real bad. I touched around my legs and arms.

Nothing broken; good. I opened my eyes and felt; wet?

I stood up and realized that I am not in a city, more like a lost ground.

"TORI?" I yelled out.

"I am here!" she said.

Her voice was coming from a dry bush that hasn't been watered for a while.

I ran to her and helped her up.

She froze after she looked around.

"Where in the world are we?" she asked me.

"I don't know." I answered.

The view was very pretty; the ocean was nice and clear, it was stormy though.

"This looks like the Pacific." said Tori.

"No duh!" I said.

"Do you have your phone with you?" she asked.

"No but even if I did, I fell into the water." I said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tori panicking.

"I don't know, you are apparently the smart one here." I told her.

"Wait-" she said and froze.

"Is that a cave?"

I looked at the direction she was looking at and there was a cave.

"What now you want to be lost in a cave?" I asked her.

"No but it looks like it leads somewhere." she answered.

She started walking towards the cave and into it.

"Tori!" I yelled out and walked behind her.

I stepped into the dark cave and stepped on something wet.

"I lost my shoes in the ocean, I can't step on everything!" I said.

"I lost my shoes too, it's not the end of the world." she told me.

We walked through the cave, through the spiders and centipedes.

"YUCK!" I yelled out.

"Stop being such a clean freak." said Tori.

"If we get out of this stupid mess I am so blaming you." I told her.

"Whatever." she answered.

After getting out of the cave, I saw the most amazing view I have ever seen…


	3. Waterfall

**TORI'S P. O. V**

The view was incredible! There were rainforests and nature and waterfalls!

It was absolutely the most amazing sight I have ever seen!

"What is this place?" asked Jade.

"The Secret Island." I answered dramatically.

"Well; that's such a pretty view; better get started on getting off this island." said

Jade.

"Are you kidding?" I asked her while waving my arms.

"No." she said.

I looked at her with a pissed off face.

"Oh c'mon, don't you want to go home?" she asked.

"Jade! Look at the view, we have plenty of time to get off the island." I said.

"Let's have a look first!"

"No, you know what? You can do anything you want; I am getting off this island!"

she said proudly.

"Jade, it's dangerous walking here alone." I told her.

"Well, don't worry about me! I am just going to build a boat out of bamboo." she

said.

"If you would excuse me."

She walked towards the long tall grass and tried to pick the bamboo off the soil.

She tried hard to pull it out and fell onto the wet ground.

I started laughing.

"You think this is funny?" she called out.

I nodded and tightly held my tummy because of the laughter.

She stood up and tried once more which made her fall again.

"Jade, this is silly, without each other it's almost impossible to survive." I said.

"But it's still possible, right?" she said.

I stared at her with a smile.

"Jade, let's go and search for some water." I said.

"Fine." she murmured.

I helped her stand up and she yanked my side ponytail.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I called out.

"I don't know, it's fun." she said with a smile.

"Let's go." I told her.

She started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You have a giant spider on your back and you don't know where to go." she said.

I screamed and started jumping to make the spider fall.

"I am joking, where are we going to go?" I asked.

"JADE!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know!" I told her.

"Let's go south." she said.

"Why south?" I asked.

"Because that's where the waterfall is." she said.

I took my compass out of my pocket and looked.

But before I could have said something, Jade interrupted me,

"Why would you carry a compass with you?"

"If I get lost I will know where to go." I said.

"The waterfall is west not south."

"Whatever, let's just go." she said with a giggle.

I walked behind her as we slipped off a tall hill which made me covered in dirt

below my waist.

"Do we have to go?" she asked.

"Yes." I told her.

"Even if you want to get out, we have to gather some water and food; then build

a boat."

She growled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That's my stomach, I am starving." she answered.

"Same." I admitted.

We walked tiredly through the hills and burning sun to the waterfall.

"Now what?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Where do we put the water into?" she asked me.

I shrugged.

"Oh great Tori; now what?" she asked and sat on a rock.

"Let me think!" I yelled anxiously.

Then I spotted a large shadow in the distance.

"What's that?" I asked.

Jade lifted her head up and her mouth fell open.

When the shadow moved closer, the figure appeared.

A hungry figure…


End file.
